Never Truly the End
by NavyGirl65
Summary: Cirilla has sacrificed herself to end the White Frost, but after living through the ordeal she chooses to venture off with Geralt to train as a Witcher. All think she has died, giving her the chance to start over for herself. Will she be able to move forward, or will she keep looking back?
1. Awakening

"Come closer my child. Let me look at you." Long, crooked fingers slowly reached out from the dark that lingered like a heavy curtain in front of the young woman's eyes. Her heart pounded in her ears, but she felt no worry, nor hesitation. The fingers trembled as they reached towards her. "You've grown so beautiful, my dear. _So beautiful,_" the voice sounded like the owner of it had been eating glass for a thousand years. It was course and low, as if it took every bit of energy to force out the croaks.

"Who are you? Come into the light." Suddenly it was clear that she was standing in the middle of the woods. Birds sang loudly as the trees groaned under the hand of the wind.

"Neigh, you shan't instruct me." there was a sharpness in the unknown woman's voice. Her hand snapped back into the darkness. The girl jumped slightly as she strained to see past the darkness. "You shall join me shortly, _my child._" The old woman seemed to hiss as she talked. It was almost as if multiple voices tangled together into one muddled sound.

" You shall join me. You shall join me. You shall join me," the world seemed to grow louder with every repetition; the birds seemed to almost scream, the trees sounded as if they were to be ripped out of the very ground they sat in. The woman's voice now sounded like a chant, with a large number of voices. The girl stepped back as the darkness seemed to grow and come closer to her. The world seemed like it was under a shadow. Her eyes searched desperately for a way of egress, but it seemed like the shadows were starting to surround her. Her ears ached with the noise as it grew.

"You shall join us. You shall join us," the words echoed with their change. She stared into the empty blackness as a face seemed to appear, twisted in a sharp-toothed menacing grin. It opened it's mouth to talk, a familiar voice coming forth, almost drowning out the rest of the noises.

"Ciri!" Her name sounded as if it was screamed in anguish and sorrow. "Don't leave us Ciri! We will find a different way!" It was Yen, or atleast the voice was. A tear welled up as a new one came forward.

"Ciri, I forbade you. You didn't listen, you never did. You killed me." Her breath hung in her throat like a lump as Vesemir's voice rang forward.

Tears streamed down her face," no, I tried to save you. All of you." Voices seemed to attack her, familiar voices that hit her in her deepest soul. The darkness felt heavy, forcing her to the ground. " I did all that I could!"

"Ciri. Ciri. Ciri." the chants began again as bird swrled around her quickly, as if they were the ones chanting her name. The darkness engulfed her and she squeezed her eyes tighter.

"Ciri. Ciri. Ciri"

* * *

"Ciri. Ciri! Open your eyes." She woke to gently shaking, her eyes not wanting to focus as she opened them. It took a few blinks, but a familiar face came forward.

"Triss?" The red hair was unmistakable. She quickly shook off the lingering sleep, wrapping her arms around her dear friend's neck. "Triss, are you real?"

The redhead laughed and hugged her back tightly. " It's me." She held her at arms length, looking her over. " Little sister, it's so good to see you again. We all thought- I mean- well to put it simply, we all thought you had died." There was pain in Triss's eyes as she spoke. " You should've told us you were okay. Why did you run off?" Ciri suddenly went blank.

"I had- my father- he couldn't know. There was a reason, i promise. I had to make him think I was dead, otherwise no one would be safe until he had me returned." She looked down at her hands, a little ashamed, before snapping upright. "Wait! How did you-"

Triss smiled sweetly and shrugged. "We looked for you for so long, don't you think I would be able to locate you by now?" She giggled and looked around. " Besides, dont you think it would be a little predictable for you to come here? I mean, I can see why. Kaer Morhen has so much value to you by now. Plus," she raised a brow, " i can't imagine Geralt would return here so quickly unless you might be, hmmm, training?" Triss winked knowingly.

"Triss- I don't know-."

"Shush. I'm just here to check on you. Geralt doesn't even know I'm here." Ciri shook her head, confused as if she were still sleeping. "You're not here. You're not Triss." She sighed as she looked at the woman. "You aren't Triss."

Triss frowned deeply, lines on her face appearing that Ciri didn't recognize. " I'm always here, little sister."

The wind suddenly gusted up, blowing out the candles almost simultaneously. Triss leaned over and kissed Ciri's forehead gently, her lips colder than expected. Ciri closed her eyes in the embrace, a tear running down her cheek as she choked out her whispers. "I miss you."

_ "I miss you."_

* * *

_I do not own any character._

_A big thank you for __reading_


	2. Impending Travels

The sun warmed her face as she opened her eyes, the room where she slept looked different than it had only moments earlier, just the slightest change, but it made her feel better. The longer she thought about it, the more she realized, the room from her dream was how her room had been prior to the battle. Now it held new trunks and crates of supplies and materials. The rafters were in disrepair, but still seemed sturdy enough to sleep under. Before, this room was nearly empty other than a few bed racks. She and Geralt had torn them apart to use as kindling, considering they weren't worth much more, and a new bed was fashioned for her.

She laid there, letting out a sigh as the sleep washed away under the warmth of the sun. There was no plans of training, or hunting, or even repair for the day. Geralt and Eskel were to leave today, and make their way towards Oxenfurt for some last minute coin before winter closed the mountain pass. She sat up and looked out the window at the mountains, they would soon be white with snow in a few short weeks.

She shivered at the though of snow, feeling like she had already had enough of it for a lifetime. It had only been a few weeks since the battle, and she could still feel how her skin ached with the cold.

"Maybe I'll just zip off somewhere warmer for awhile?" she smiled to herself at the thought of jumping into another world again, knowing that she would never hear the end of it from Geralt. "Ah, he wouldn't mind coming along." she rolled her eyes and dragged herself out of bed. As she through on her clothes and boots she realized that her sword was not beside the bed as it was before she had fallen asleep.

_Maybe i left it downstairs in the great hall?_ She groaned and rushed out of her room, hoping to find it before one of the men did. _I am __**NOT**__ in the mood this morning for long winded rants about keeping my damn sword close by._

"Ah, you're up? what's with the rush? missing something?" Eskel smirked as he looked up from his own sword, sharpening it to a razor's edge.

" If you must know, yes I am." Ciri groaned. "The problem is, i swore i placed it on my bed post last night like I always do?"

" I have it," Geralt's rough voice broke the air, causing Ciri to spin. Her sword was quickly sent through the air, exchanging from her mentor to her own hand. "You left it down here last night. maybe drink less?" She rolled her eyes, begrudgingly agreeing and thanking him.

"When are you two leaving? I would've thought you had left by now?" Ciri fixed her blade to her back, looking the two men over. They were both dressed and set to leave.

Geralt looked at her as if thinking something over in his head, weighing out options before acting on impulses. Ciri had seen that face many times, the blank stare of a brain hiccup, it was one that he commonly made when around Triss or Yennifer. "We are waiting on you." She blinked in confusion," what do you mean you're waiting on me? You said that I was staying up here in Kaer Morhen while you two traveled. What changed your mind?"

"I thought about it, and decided, so hurry up and come on." He seemed testier than usual, it was confusing.

"Alright!" She grinned and ran back to her room, grabbing her travel roll from under her bed. She was excited to get away from the fortress for a little while, knowing when they go back she would likely be trapped in for the winter. She felt like she couldn't move fast enough, fazing from her bedroom door all the way to the horse stables, immediately rubbing her braclet in summoning of her favorite mare. The horse trotted out of the stables in obedience.

"What have I said about that? You know your father might have someone looking for any trace of you right?" Eskel jumped back, startled by the abrupt arrival by the young woman.

"What? I stayed within my limits." she rolled her eyes, tossing her roll on Kelpie's back behind the saddle. "You wanted me to hurry, so I did. No need to wait longer than necessary." She couldn't help but smirk as she pulled herself up on the black mare. They had been through so much together, forming a deep bond. Geralt had patiently brushed the beast down in preparation for travel, allowing Ciri to rest. Despite being weeks past the battle, Ciri still felt drained and her abilities and energy was slowly coming back to her. Maybe Geralt knew and understood this? Maybe that's why he was allowing her to go along? Perhaps he understood how she felt cooped up, and knew that maybe, if even slightly, leaving for a bit would lift her spirits and help her to strengthen faster. She could only assume.

* * *

_I do not own any of the characters __portrayed_


	3. A Bit of Coin

The three had set off for Oxenfurt, though a little later than any of them would normally travel, and it was to be a weeks' travel. That wasn't an issue to her though. That simply meant a week to get there and a week to get back, plus time spent on contracts and postings naturally. Ciri couldn't help but smile to herself; she had at the very least, two weeks before she would be locked back up in that fortress on the side of a mountain for the winter.

"Have you heard from Yen recently?" Eskel piped up, trotting up beside Geralt. It was obvious that the question took the man off guard, but he still somehow expected the question.

"Mm, no. She is busy with the rest of this wartime shit. Something about studies?" Geralt looked up at the sky, gauging the light left in the day.

"And Marigold? What about her?"

"I heard she is now an advisory to Kovir's king, Tankred." He shifted slightly.

"I do miss them." Ciri piped up softly. "Maybe soon, we can visit?" She shrugged, knowing that it might be some time, but it was still better to have small hopes.

"In time." Eskel smiled his lopsided smile, his scars skewing his lips as they stretched.

Ciri glanced at the horizon, a small village just coming into view. The sky was growing dark with the threat of a storm as it worked its way towards them. Night was also encroaching upon them. "Hey Geralt?" Her brows laced together with thought. "Do you want to try and get a bit further or are we stopping for the night?"

Geralt sighed with thought. "We will see about the inn here." He knew that the storm was coming, he could smell it, feel it. Ciri hadn't had enough time to try and put her through a storm yet. _Maybe there will be something here anyway?_ He thought. He could use a drink anyway, the sun had been harsh for the ride.

* * *

The fire warmed the hearth as bushels of drying herbs and flowers hung near by. Chatter fulled the air as the three walked through the old wooden door. This inn seemed like nearly all of them in the area. They walked up to the counter where they were greeted by a middle aged woman. Her hair was straw colored with stray pieces falling from the bun, showing that she had been working hard and constantly moving. the off-white apron she wore was stained with food and drink from where she leaned against the tables and counter as she worked. Her dress showed signs of multiple repairs, possibly from getting snagged as she worked, or burnt as she poked at the fire and cooked at the oven. There was a twinkle in her eye, reminding Geralt that of a young woman who met her first love, or saw her first sunset on the ocean. there was hope and joy in her eyes, but it was over shadowed by a fog of sadness, probably from a life of hard work and repetitive cycles of heartbreak by young men who would use her for all she had and then find a more beautiful woman from a better family with hands that knew no work, or even a man who she truly loved who died in a pointless war. Either way, her sparkle was being over shadowed, as many people seemed to resemble as of late.

"'ow can i help 'ou? We got drink 'nd sum meat,it ain't much but its honest." She smiled softly, some of her age melting away, it was as if Geralt could almost see what she may have looked like before the wars had started.

"A drink might be nice with the weather moving in." Eskel nodded, his arms crossed, showing his discomfort with the area.

"Of course" The woman obliged," I'll get them for 'ou. Will 'ou be stayin' the night?" It was obvious that she hoped they might say no, but wouldn't turn down the business. She had been eyeing Geralt intensely. He made her uncomfortable, but as the same time made her feel at ease.

"Yes ma'am, if you have the room?" Ciri smiled sweetly from under her hood. The woman had the room, and it was obvious that she felt better seeing Ciri smile.

A short while later, the woman brought over the tankards and set them in front of each of the three out-of-towners. "What exactly brings 'ou here?" She was careful of her tone, that was obvious.

"Work." Eskel's response was short as he took a swig of the meed.

"Oh? 'ou should talk to ma father. He has been tellin' tall stories, as he does. But I'm starting to think they might not be as tall of stories as others might think. He has been trying to tell the town we need to hire someone of you're- er- profession, but no one belies 'im." There was an honesty to her eyes, and a hushed manner to her voice.

"We can at least talk to the man, Geralt. Might as well." Ciri prodded, wearing the men down over a few minutes.

They were directed to an aged man by the fire as he looked through his gwent cards. Geralt sat down in front of the man. "Goin' ta play or just bother me," the man asked in a horse voice. he smelled of pipe tobacco and stables. "I'll play," Geralt obliged. They started their games, getting a round in with little more than provocation as far as words exchanged. "tell me mister. 'ou that wolf guy from the legends? 'ou know that witcher guy?" The old man glanced up, it was Geralt's turn to lay down a card, he was slightly behind, but they both had cards in their hands. Geralt had lost the first round, but that was the thing, he wasn't worried about it.

"My name is Geralt. I _am_ a witcher." His words were short, but only because he was concentrating.

"I knew 'ou would come. I could feel it." The old man get visibly excited. "'ou see, tis this beast I need gone, 'fore he gets any closer to the town. Already killed that young couple out by the forest other day. The dog done got eaten 'fore that."

"The dog? What did this couple do exactly?" Ciri leaned back against the wall from where she stood, watching the game and listening in to the conversation.

"'er dad died 'nd left the farm to them. Couple cows. Some pretty good fields. Weren't two months 'fore they were sayin' somethin' was eatin' up their fields. thought it weren't nothin' more than a stray heard of dear or some loose cows from the war. I told 'em I'd help but sometime in the night I heard snorts 'nd grunts like a bull, but weren't no bull there. When lookin' saw it there. A Giant goat, big as a hut."

"A goat?" Ciri raised a brow with confusion. "You think a goat ate this couple? I mean their crops, maybe, but them and their dog?"

"Weren't no goat miss. It was as bit as a hut, with claws on its 'ooves and smelt of rot." The man pointed to his for head," it had a eye were one weren't 'spose to be. I seen it wit' my own two eyes, I did."

Ciri looked at Geralt with some slight inkling of understanding, but figured maybe he might know better. "What does that sound like Geralt?"

"Not good for the village is what it sounds like to me. Something that needs to be stopped before it hurts more people, if it's true." Geralt laid down a card, jumping ahead of the old man in score. "But nothing is free."

"I don't have much, but I can get more. Once everyone believes me-." He laid down the card he had been holding for the end of the round, hoping it might let him win.

"I think I know what you've got. I've seen it a few times myself." Geralt looked at the man. " Our stay will be covered, and what you pay us will be promised. You won't have to rely on others to raise more. What you have is enough." He laid down his card, ending the round and looking he old man in the face.

"It's a Chort."

* * *

_I do not own any of these characters._

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. A Chort

The old man looked excited to have a witcher following him, let alone three. He kept looking back as they walked towards the edge of the village, as if worried they might just walk away or disappear. He was to take them to the small hut-like house, the one that rested right before the tree-line. The small farm was barely able to be called that, the feilds were grown over with grass, the few crops that were left were withering into rot. It was relatively underwhelming.

"I thought you said that the beast ate the crops?" Eskel looked at the man with accusatory confusion. "It looks like nothing has been planted here in months, maybe years."

The old man sighed, shaking his head. "It did eat 'em, I swore it. Those be the summer fields."

"Summer fields? I thought all fields are summer fields?" Ciri rose a brow, then shook her head, looking at the ever stoic Geralt. "Never mind whether they are summer fields, winter fields, hell they could be blood-moon fields for all that matters."

"We need to look around." Geralt finally piped up. The old man nodded, opening the seemingly brittle, and well worn door. Inside was a very obvious blood bath. Everything that was once on the tables and shelves was now on the clay floor. Geralt stepped in, noting the smell of old blood as he knelt down and looked at a relatively large -now dried- pool. He glanced up at the nearby wall, there was a large crack from what he would presume was an impact based on blood splatter.

"How did it get in such a small area? This home isn't big enough for it." Ciri sighed, rubbing the back of her head as she leaned over for a closer look at the marked covering the door and it's frame.

"He never came in, not all the way. Seemed to have launched the man through the doorway, where he impacted here. He was obviously already hurt, "Geralt gestured to the amount of blood," probably tried to save the woman. The Chort couldn't get through the door, got stuck. It struggled for awhile, meanwhile the man was unconscious." Geralt stood back up and walked a trail. " He woke up some time later, the best had left by then; he figured he could crawl away under cover of darkness for help."

"The must've tried to get rid of it themselves if it attacked them like this? Normally we wouldn't see this much mess." Eskel rubbed his chin while looking towards the wood line. "How long ago was this exactly?"

The man pondered for a few seconds, then shrugged," 'bout a month, maybe two?"

Geralt and Eskel exchanged looks of knowing. "Alright we'll take care of it, go back to the tavern. We will find you when we are done."

The old man grinned wide and nodded, he started to make his way back, hop-walking as he thanked the three repeatedly, promising to have a hot meal and plenty of drink flowing when they returned.

"Odd man, sweet, but odd." Ciri pulled her hood down and placed her hands on her hips. "How do you suppose we will 'take care' of this, so called, problem?"

" we light a fire, make it seem like it's lived in. Food, talk, so on. The Chort won't take long. Then we will just kill it and move on." Eskel crouched down over the hearth as he talked, his tone bored and non-surprised at the lack of being able to actually rest. He carefully arranged the logs in the fireplace, lighting it and poking and prodding until satisfactory. He glanced in the large pot, smirking thankfully when he saw it was empty and clean. "Here, make something, there has to be something around here." He handed the pot to Ciri, her protest falling on deaf ears.

She didn't have to search long through the cupboards, finding still good vegetables and some dried meats and cheeses, even a few bottles of wine and spirits. She smiled, her stomach thinking her for actually listening while living at the Bloody Barons for the short time. She sat in front of the Hearth, warming herself while she tore apart the dried meat, tossing it in the pot, then some of the onion she found. she smashed the garlic with the bottom of the pot while it was on the hearth, tossing it in. She placed it on some embers, smiling at the sell of the roasting garlic, it made her mouth water as she remembered the taste of the foods she had tried while traveling. She couldn't help but sigh as she poured in the oil and wine she found. She pushed it closer to the fire to cook, occasionally moving the embers around the pot to keep it hot.

"I kind of miss Dandelion," Ciri leaned back against the wall, smiling softly to herself.

"Hm, yeah. He would talk us all to death," Eskel laughed and nudged Geralt.

"Still, he would be entertaining on nights like this. Rain, stew, and waiting?" Ciri stirred the pot slightly, watching the contents swirl. "I actually miss the Bard."

* * *

Hours passed, Eskel leaned back in his chair ready to sleep while Geralt and Ciri played Gwent to pass the time. The stew had been as warming as he fire it sat on. The spirits were even more so. Geralt couldn't help but look up as Ciri laughed; it felt like it had been ages since he had seen her truely smile again. Her laugh brought back memories of when they trained in Kaer Morhen when she was a child, or the time they had utterly destroyed Avallac'h's lab.

His train of thought ended abruptly as he heard the sound of large branches rustling and snapping. Something big was coming. Ciri looked up, her smile fading into a look of seriousness and preparation. She made her way to the window that faced the treeline, there she saw the glowing eyes, red with fiery; burning with the very fires of hell. "Geralt," she croaked out his name, still watching intently as it came closer to the hut that housed them. She has read of the Chort, heard tales from the witchers, and seen the sketches that Vesemir forced her to study when she was young; but she had never had to fight one.

"Geralt, how do you want to do this?" Ciri asked as the beast finally came into full view. It had lumbered out of the treeline, rain tapping out it's outline.

"Remember the ram that you- well- toyed with?"

"I was a bored child, it got in the gates." She smirked at the memory.

"You teased it, making i run into the dummies, walls, boxes. Anything it could hit." she nodded as he spoke. "That's what we will do." He stood, nudging Eskel, stirring him awake. "Let's get this over with." His hand moved to the hilt of his silver sword as he walked out the door into the rain.

Ciri and Eskel looking at each other, a small smile of ready exchanged between the two as they followed Geralt. Ciri was ready to finally use her new blade on something other than fork-tails, and Eskel could see that.

The creature was big, and it was obvious that not even the best witcher should go head to head with it. There was a wet musk, a stench that radiated from it, assaulting the noses of the trio. "Fuck you're ugly," The words came from Geralt, but they were all thinking it. A sound of metal sang through the air as he three swords were unsheathed.

Geralt gave the nod, causing Ciri and Eskel to spread out in a semi circle. There was a glow in Ciri's eyes, as if she were powering herself up, a smile curling her lips as if she were playing a game. The beast's eyes darted between the three as they surrounded him. It began snorting, creating puffs of clouds to form,, as if it were blowing smoke. It's clawed hoof scratched at the ground as it locked onto Geralt, charging him with all its power. The white-haired man cast Igni, launching a burst of fire from his fingertips at the beast, giving him enough time to roll out of the way. He backed up and watched closely as the beast fell to the ground. It go up and shook its head with obvious frustration as it turned around, ready to charge again. Geralt backed towards a large tree, ready for he next attack.

The beast grunted before letting out a roar of challenge, and fixed on Ciri, her fingers tightening on her hilt as it charged again. She waited until it was inches away before fazing to the side, the beast's horns ramming into the tree behind her. In the moment of disorientation, Ciri laid multiple swift blows to the creature. It struggled to free itself; eventually sending itself backwards once freed. She once again fazed, this time landing on the creatures back, readying herself to plunge her sword downward.

The Chort lumbered to get up, knocking Ciri's balance off. She fell to the ground, groaning as the wind was knocked out of her entire body. Her sword had slid in the mud feet away from her, just out of reach. "Fucking hell," she groaned through her teeth, looking up as the beast turned around, towering over her. Her eyes opened wide as the clawed hooves rose to smash her.

"Ciri!"

* * *

**_for you:_**

**_"elf and onion soup"_**

**_time: 2 hr_**

**_amount: 3 portions_**

elf meat: substitute with beef, pieces for goulash - 400g  
red onion - 4 large [600g]  
% liquor: red wine, dry - 1 cup [250 ml]  
garlic - 3 cloves  
parsley - ½ bunch  
rapeseed oil - 2 tablespoons  
butter - 3 tablespoons  
sweet paprika, powdered - 1 teaspoon  
pepper, salt  
[optional] champignon or bay bolete - a handful

grated cheese and eyeballs for serving

**1\. MEAT (5 min)**  
Clean the meat from the hunted elf from fat and tendons. Heat the oil in a frying pan and toss the meat. Fry on strong heat for 1 min on each side until browned - do not mix too often (otherwise the meat will start to pour elf juices - and troll doesn't like it dry!). After frying, put the meat into a large pot.

**2\. GARLIC + WINE (2 min)**  
Add chopped garlic to the same pan, fry it for 30 seconds. Then pour the wine, bring to a boil and pour everything into the pot.

**3\. MEAT COOKING (1 h)**  
Add water to the pot - just enough to cover the meat. Stew under cover for about an hour.

**4\. ONION FRYING (15 min)**  
In the pan heat 2 tablespoons of oil and 1 tablespoon of butter. Add the sliced onions, a pinch of salt and sugar, and fry on low heat for 10 minutes, stirring frequently. The onions should get tender and caramelize slightly. Beware of toxic onion fumes - trolls can withstand them without any problems, but your eyes may have different resistance to their tear-generating effect.

**5\. [OPTIONAL] FRYING MUSHROOMS (5 min)**

In the Troll Gourmand, one of the cards symbolizes mushrooms, so if you like them, it's worth adding them to the soup, then the taste will be even richer. Clean the mushrooms and cut them into smaller pieces. If you use dried mushrooms, they should be pre-soaked in water for at least one hour and then squeeze them. Fry mushrooms for a moment with a little butter, season with salt and pepper.

**6\. COOKING (35 min)**  
Add fried onion to the pot. Then add the remaining 2 tablespoons of butter, paprika, salt and pour in water or wine to get the soup consistency. Cook for 30-40 minutes under lid until meat is very soft.

**SERVING**  
Season the soup with salt and pepper if needed. Add chopped parsley leaves, grated cheese and eyeballs to taste.

_i do not own any characters_

_thanks for reading_


	5. Death

"Ciri!"

Geralt's voice rang out as her watched the Chort stomped the ground where Ciri had been laying. All he could see was a dust cloud as the beast tramped the ground. His eyes searched quickly for a glimpse of anything. " I knew she wasn't ready." He frowned deeply, ready to rush the beast, but Eskel quickly grabbed Geralt's elbow as a flash of blue light appeared over the Chort.

Ciri fell onto the beast's back, planting her feet to steady herself. Her hand wrapped in the hair and th nape of the monster's head. "My sword Geralt! Quickly!" she knew that now was the time, It was distracted by the small human on its back.

Geralt wasted no time, rushing for her sword and charging the beast. He tossed the sword to her before landing a few blows on the beast's left as Eskel rounded its right. Ciri held tightly, finding her footing before letting go, raising her sword with both hands, plunging it behind the Chort's head. She had to force with nearly all her might, thanks to the beast's thick hide.

A roar echoed, filled with pain, shaking the earth under their feet as the beast reared back. Ciri reached for anything to grab onto as she lost her footing. She grabbed her sword as she fell back, it sliding out of the beast's body. Eskel lunged to catch Ciri as he watched the beast begin to fall backwards with a whining groan. There was a flash of light once more as he wrapped his arms around her, forcing him to close his eyes. When he open them he saw Ciri clutched to him, and the beast ten feet from them now on the ground for good.

Ciri lifted her head as Eskel released her, looking at the beast, then letting her head fall back to the ground. She started laughing through heavy breaths. Eskel looked at her like she had lost her mind. Hid head swirled from fazing with the girl so unexpectedly. He too let his head fall back onto the ground as he laid on his back, breath a bid heavier than normal.

The rain pelted Ciri's face, making her close her eyes as she laid there. She felt like a weight had been lifted by one simple monster's death. It was almost as if, the death of that creature brought the death of her entrapment.

"Get up." Geralt stood over the young woman, a slight smirk on his lips as he looked down at the childish behavior. He reached down to help her up, ready with the scoldings that were to be 'Critiques'. "Have you lost your damn mind? Cutting it a little close there don't you think?"

"Geralt, relax. It's dead, isn't it?" She smiled with wit," never reveal you have the upper hand until just the right moment. I let the Chort think it had me. We both know that I was fine."

"You're getting too relaxed. This isn't some training session in Kaer Morhen." He sighed with frustration as she rolled her eyes. She had heard it over and over again.

"Look, I'm fine, and the contract is fulfilled, can we please go back to the Inn? I'm cold, and would die for a hot bath." She started to walk away, sheathing her sword as she did. It frustrated Geralt to no end, but all he could do was shake his head and huff as he pulled a trophy from the Demon to prove to the old man that the job had been done.

"Hm, she's alot like Yen don't you think?" Eskel chortled to himself. Geralt rolled his eyes, but the fat remained, she was just like Yennefer. In so many ways. They had a fire that burned in them both, one that he couldn't explain. Perhaps it was that Yen had been so much of a mother to the young girl, or maybe it was the magic the two had. A sorceress and a holder of elder blood.

Whatever it was, there was something.

* * *

There was no sign of the rain letting up anytime soon as they walked back from the old farm. Eskel carried the cloth sack that held the trophy for the old man. It was to ensure their payment. He was already daydreaming of the hot water and spirits for the night. He would be utilizing the old man's promise most definitely, whether the other two did or not.

Ciri pushed the door open without hesitation, the warmth and smells hitting her face immediately, along with the eyes of many. She didn't care, she was soaked and had worked up quite the appetite again. The old man was sitting at the table in front of the fire like when they had first met him. He was quick to arise and meet them at the bar as soon as the trio had made it inside.

"You're back! So fast!" He greeted them with childlike excitement, waiting to hear their news.

"Here," Eskel tossed the bag on the bar top in front of the man. "It's dead, and we are tired."

The man looked in the bag, gasping as he saw the clawed hooves and horns. "Ah, yes. Like I promised 'ou. Donna, show 'em to some rooms, 'nd bring 'em food." The aged woman, the man's daughter, sighed, looking the trio up and down once more. It was a bit odd, considering she had been the one to recommend the help to her father, but they were used to the stares. It had become a part of life, no matter how uncomfortable it was. She looked at Ciri with less disgust than the men, almost as if she felt sorry for her, even with all the blood covering her.

"Come with me." She led them up the stairs, opening a door to a sizable room. In it was two small beds lining walls, heavy wood frames, warm looking red and green quilts lining both beds. In front of the large window that lined the back wall sat a wooden tub. The Woman lit candles in the room, "This will be your room. How long will you be stayin' do you think?" Her tone was flat, as if her mind were elsewhere.

"Not long. Probable another night then we will be gone. It doesn't seem this storm will be letting up early enough for our travels tomorrow." Geralt looked at his companions for agreement. No one refused him, and the woman noddded, setting down the last of the candles on the small table in the corner.

"Miss? Will you come with me?" Ciri looked at Geralt with confusion.

"I mean- I thought that we were in one room?" The woman chuckled slightly and shok her head, taking the young woman down the hall to a corner room. This roo seemed much bigger than the room the men were supposed to share. It was almost like the room that Avallac'h stayed in while at Dandelion's. Red curtains draped the large windows, The large wooden bed had drapes also on it, along with pillows lining it. There were drying herbs and spices on the rafters, showing that the room hadn't been used in some time. It was actually shocking that the inn had a room this nice, given where the inn was even located. "Oh my," she walked in, running her fingertips over the copped tub in front of the recessed window. The rain pelted the panes as the older woman lit the candles around the room. In the low light, she didn't look nearly as worn as she had before.

"I'll be gettin' you some bath water, and returnin' for your clothes. I hope you everythin' will be to your liking." She smiled kindly, turning and closing the door behind herself.

Part of her felt guilty, having a nice room, and being treated so well compared to her companions, but she did miss some of the nicer things she had experienced outside the stone walls of the fortress. She disrobed, laying her wet clothes on a nearby stool, and her sword on the bed. There had been a towel hanging on the tub, which now covered her body. She stood in front of the window, watching the rain roll down the panes, distorting the small lights from the village homes.

A peace washed over her, as the rain washed over the land.

There was a death inside of her, a release of relief.

There would always be death.

* * *

_i do not own any of the __characters_

_Thanks for reading_


	6. Alone

_****fair warning: though its very light, this chapter contains adult theme****_

* * *

The aging woman was quick to bring steaming water to fill the tub. It took a few trips but she didn't utter a complaint as she worked. Ciri was happy to step in and sink to chest level in the warmth. She laid her head back and let out a sigh of pure pleasure. she could hear the bard that was playing down below her room. The woman's voice echoes in her ears as she sunk in the water, wetting her hair and running her hands over her shoulders and arms.

_There's nothing to say_

_Grey clouds overhead_

_Useless to pray_

_My hope is almost dead_

Ciri's lips parted slightly, listening to the woman's wording, an ominous beauty drifting through the air, coming through the cracks in the floorboard. Her hands ran over her skin as she sat up slightly, pulling her leg into the open air, cleaning her skin of the blood stains and scaring that resulted from the night.

_I can not breath_

_I just whisper "why"_

_I must not leave_

_For one step and i'll die_

Her eyes looked herself over, as her fingertips tracing different scars. Some were old, and she couldn't remember exactly where each one came from. Some were so new that the memories were as vivid as any. Different colors. Different times.

_You hear the cries of the bells_

_Feel the cold gravestone_

_It won't quiet the yells_

_Of those who have gone_

She smirked, tracing the tattoo that lined her inner thigh, a rose. The same one that Mistle had, the one they got that night. She closed her eyes, laying her head back against the tub as her fingertips traced the rose. She could see her again, that short straw colored hair. The touch of her hands. her lips. Ciri could feel her, the way her hands had touched, fondled, squeezed. The way her mouth kissed, licked, spoke.

_The wind shakes the willows_

_Look at the cross_

_Here sits a swallow_

_Here at my bones_

Her breath hitched, catching in her throat as her fingertips slowly searched and played. The warmth of the water made her feel safe, familiar. She shifted slightly, her breast raising from under the water, a brush of chilled air nipping as her skin. Her body reacted without hesitation, her nipples hardening, her whole body feeling sensitive and worn. She recalled that night, imagined the feel of her friend's fingers as she played. A warmth filled her belly, her core tightening as her breathing shifted.

She quickened, begging the warmth to ignite to pure fire, she longed for the quiver of bliss that she found that night. Her brow knit together as she concentrated, pulling her deeper into the feelings of pleasure. There it was, getting closer. The water stung her wounds, like little bites and nails running down her.

She arched, forcing the waves of pure rapture forward. It lingered, right below the surface, teasing her. Making he woman ready to audibly beg for it.

Footsteps came from outside the room's door, a gently knock following. Ciri's eyes snapped open and she sat forward, catching her breath and cursing herself for being so close to fulfillment. She sighed, looking towards the door as she crossed her arms over herself, pulling her knees to her chest. "Come in," she welcomed, shaking off any fleeting thoughts left.

The woman entered with food, laying it on a stool near her. "Sorry miss, figured 'ou might be hungry." She smiled with warmth, her face dropping slowing as she looked over Ciri. "Why do 'ou cry miss? I didn't mean to bother 'ou."

Ciri hadn't noticed before as a tear rolled slowly down her cheek, gently splashing into the water. A single burning tear.

_Just read my name_

_And touch the cold ground_

_I'm glad you came_

_We'll meet again, no doubt_

* * *

_i do not own any of the characters depicted_

_thank you for reading_

_lyrics: the swallow by Vivita_


	7. The Wolf, The Sparrow, and Eskel

The morning came too early for everyone, a night of tossing and turning for Ciri as nightmares filled her dreams. If she didn't know better she would've thought a Godling was to blame. She woke to freshly washed and warmed clothes resting on the end of her bed, neatly folded and carefully placed so that they wouldn't be kicked off. Her sword rested at the head of her bed in reach, exactly as she left it. The sun was still young, not quite warming yet, but casting a warm red across her floor and walls.

She sighed as she dragged her self upward, looking at the light of the sky. "Foul weather is coming again. wonder if Geralt was serious about staying another night." She stood, stretching, her skin pulling taught against her muscles and joints. Goosebumps slowly creeped over her, spreading from her feet upwards. She let out a harsh sigh as she released from her stretch.

A young maid knocked softly, opening the door almost simaltaniously, only to freeze as she noticed that the young woman was stark naked. The maid's face and chest seemed to catch on fire with blush as she stammered to appologize and explain herself.

Ciri laughed softly, shrugging her bare shoulders. Her hand moved to her side as she shifted her weight, obviously in no discomfort as her breasts were out to greet the morning sun.

"Ciri, wake up, we're-," Eskel opened the door wider, expecting to see a sleeping woman, but greeted with the ever youthful nude Ciri and a stammering maiden. "AW come on, put some damn clothes on will you?" Eskel covered his eyes with his hands, turning in the doorway so that he wasn't facing her. The maiden slipped past him, still stammering and blushing with all her body had. "Thought you were a damn princess or something, you sure dont act like it."

She smirked, pulling her clothes on with no hurry. "I'm not, so what's your point?"

"Didn't exactly want to see you naked this early in the morning, and that poor girl didn't seem to know how to react either."

Ciri rolled her eyes, sitting down as she pulled on her boots," you can turn around now, I'm covered."

Eskel slowly turned around, hand still covering his eyes. He was hesitate to look through his fingers, but lowered his hand once satisfied. "Hurry up and get your things, we've got to go. Geralt wants to make up for the time we lost. He's collecting the coin now, and some supplies before we leave."

"I'm coming," she nodded, standing to follow the well worn and scarred man. They had lost some time, but not much really. She wasn't going to argue with the men though, she knew they were uncomfortable around thes people. The stares, the whispering. She simply wanted to prepare her mare for travels and be on their way.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting over the land, the moon full and illuminating. Ciri sighed as she looked out from under her hood at the city finally coming in view. She was tired, ready to get to their destination. It had been a long week as they traveled, the weather not seeing to want to cooperate. Her heart soared as Oxenfurt finally came into view.

"Come on!" Ciri grinned, shifting in her saddle before kicking her mare, launching her horse into an outright gallop, taking Geralt and Eskel by surprise. They were quick to catch up, following the young girl down the main road as the city grew in size, shrinking in distance.

They slowed as they came to the gates, greeted by a guard with the most bored of looks. "Papers." It was a statement, not a question. Geralt handed over the red envelope that had been in his saddle bag. The man was in no hurry, taking his time to look over the writing, flipping the parchment over a few times before sighing and handing it back again. "What's your business here?" The man looked the trio over, squinting at them with suspicion. It was obvious that he hadn't shaved in a few days, and he wasn't exactly the most pleasant smelling.

"Contract," Geralt's voice was his usual gruff, angry tone, short in his answers. The guard narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms and looking up at the white haired witcher.

"Then go get your damn contract. I expect you gone after though. Don't need your type here in the city."

Ciri rolled her eyes, shifting in her saddle as the guard motioned for the gate to be opened, allowing the trio through. "Whoreson," she whispered under her breath as they rode into the city. They were to go to the inn for some rest, collecting the contract in the morning and interviewing various citizens for information. The hope was that they would be able to only spend a day or two on the task, then get back to the fortress and prep for winter. Nothing good would come of lingering longer than they had all knew it.

Ciri was ready to get into the inn, considering all the places they had laid their heads over the last week were either small holes in walls of rooms, or cold ground. She smirked, knowing she must've gotten a little spoiled of the last few years. She had enjoyed Elvin accommodation, Baron's homes, and multiple castle-like accommodations, who wouldn't have gotten spoiled even just a bit.

"I'm so ready for a warm bed and a nice bath," she slung her leg over, lowering herself down as they came to the inn of choice, tying their horses up and walking inside. The music was lively, people dancing and sitting at large tables laughing and eating. The air smelled of spices and smoked meats. Ciri lowered her hood, smiling at her companions, it had been a good while since she had gotten to actually enjoy the liveliness of the city. Previously she had been using it as a cover for her safety, and more recently she had been far away from it. She felt like a child again as she walked through the tables, glancing at the games of gwent, hearing the stories of travels and words of adventure. A man boasted of his travels to the Isles of Skellige as he avoided the piarate like attacks through the waters, killing the Harpies that infested the airs and waters, only to land on Undvick. He spoke of how the land was in tatters, obvious signs of distress throughout the area. Ciri looked down, remembering how her father had sent his fleet there, just to assist her. The man spoke of seeing an ice giant, making the other surround him gasp. A few of the men asked for more details, how it looked, so on; others stated the man was full of shit. Geralt knew there were indeed giants, he saved Hjalmar from them.

The Three Little Bells was quite the place to be.

* * *

The Three got shown to their rooms, agreeing to meet back down stairs for food and plenty of drink. The night was young and there was no sign of the energy dying down anytime soon. The tree chose a table at the edge of the great room, relaxing and indulging in all they could hold. Ciri laughed freely, egging the boys on as they challenged each other to silly, boy-like, trials. Their stories were exchanged, challenging each other to top the other. They chose to test strength, arm wrestling until veins bulged. a trial of wit as they played gwent. They slurred their words, wavering as they sat upright, nearly falling over with laughter.

A young man, no older than twenty, broad-shouldered, the looks of a traveler instead of a scholar walked up to Ciri as she sat by geralt. He had noticed her laughing and dancing while sitting. His skin was tanned, hands calloused, and his dark auburn hair hung slightly in his face as he leaned over the table. It was obvious that he too had been drinking, his bravery showing through his shy eyes. He stammered slightly as his friends laughed behind him. "G-good evening miss, I- I-," Ciri cut him off smiling in the most playful of manners, it suited her.

"Either you've come to ask me to dance with you, or youre here to buy me another round." She smiled, her cheeks flushed. "If you've come to dance, then I hope you can keep up. If you want to spend coin on my drink then I'm afraid you'll have to buy my companions a round as well."

The man stood up straight, dusting himself off," I'd love to ask you to dance miss." She smiled, obliging. Ciri took the man's hand and Geralt and Eskel watched as Ciri danced and laughed, spinning and swirling. She seemed almost normal for a moment. They watched, ensuring her safely, but also her enjoyment. The Man's group of young friends, obviously a group from the nearby village, laughed and clapped to the music. It was obvious the man was the most shy and reserved of the gang, and he had gone out of his comfort zone just to ask a pretty girl to dance. It was probably something he had been egged on to do, something he would never do on his own.

"What's your name?" There was a slight draw to his words, placing him as a boy born in the area, probably the only city he had ever actually seen. He had a soft shyness to his voice, reminding her of Craven, and how he had been those months ago before his death.

"Falka," she half lied. It was for a time her name while with the Rats.

He revealed his name to be Stroda, a suiting name for him really. It was a strong name, but had a softness to it. She invited him to join the trio for drinks, curious about him and how he might react to witchers. He had a childlike curiosity as he listened to stories that Geralt and Eskel told over their card games. He listened to stories of Strigas, Griffins, and Chorts.

* * *

Geralt and Eskel finally grew tired, ready for the warm beds that seemed to call to them. They stood, bidding the two young ones a good night. Ciri looked around, the music still going strong. She noticed that the group of friends that had encouraged Stroda to be spontaneous was no where to be seen. "Your friends don't seem to be too worried about you making your way back home?" It bothered her a bit, but he seemed non-surprised, propping his chin on his hand.

"It happens all the time," he shrugged. The man smiled a lazy, drunken smile. It was a kind smile, one that took Ciri's mind off everything. She hadn't noticed before, but his eyes were a soft green, with tiny flecks of gold. They were almost mesmerizing.

There they sat, for another few hours, talking away. Ciri rested her chin on the table, a drowsiness slowly hugging her, but it was over shadowed by something else. She had a feeling of burning in her ears, and her belly. She bit her lip softly as she squirmed, maybe it was the dink, maybe it was the light. Either way she didn't care right then. She watched his lips as he spoke, watching how they formed each word, the way his tongue danced to form sounds.

She grabbed his hand, standing and pulling him upward in a following motion. He didn't argue, just a few simple 'where are we going?' and 'what's going on' type questions. She pulled herself against him, her hand holding onto his loosely worn shirt as she looked up at him, her eyes fluttering softly. He felt like there was a lump in his throat as he looked down at her. She placed her finger on her lips, motioning for him to hush before gently grabbing his chin in a teasing manner, then turning back around, leading him up the stairs.

The door to her room creaked softly as it opened to an already dimly lit room. The reds of the curtains and bedding were inviting.

She turned around to him, pulling him as she walked back towards the bed, moving his hands to around her waist.

Her kisses were soft, but there was a need behind them. They tasted sweet, enticing even.

She felt like she had been alone for so long, and it was time to end that. Even just for a night.

* * *

_I do not own any of the main characters._

_thank you for reading_


	8. Morning

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She was laying comfortably on her stomach, holding tightly to her pillow. The blankets wrapped and draped her skin as she let out a slow sigh, looking out the window as the sun started to peak between the buildings. There was music coming from below her floorboards, but nothing like the night prior.

Ciri's head throbbed from the night before, her mouth felt like she had stuffed it with cotton and drying powders. Her muscles ached as she pushed herself to sit up, hanging her feet over the side of the large framed bed, rubbing the sleep from her face.

She stopped completely as she felt someone in her bed shifting and pulling the blankets back over to them. There was a soft exhale from the being. Ciri groaned, rubbing her face in annoyance with herself for bringing someone to bed with her. It was okay, it would be okay, as long as Geralt and Eskel didn't find out.

_Who am i kidding_, she thought to herself,_ they find out everything. _

She stood, stretching and reaching for her clothes. Everything was scattered, chaotic even. It was then she chose to turn around, looking the being over. He looked better than last night, she remembered how loose his shirt had been on him the night before; it hid the well formed and cared for body that he had. She shook her head as she pulled on the last of her clothes, securing her sword to her back. She couldn't help but look at him, small flashes of the night before coming forward in her mind. She couldn't help but blush softly. She didn't want to wake him, worried that it may be awkward, but at the same time understanding of the fat that he probably rarely slept late at home. A note would do it, simple. Apologize for leaving without a goodbye, thank him for the night, so on. That was it, she would simply write a note and leave it by the bed.

* * *

The sun was bright as she emerged from the door of the inn, forcing her to squint. Geralt was resting against the wall of the building, his arms crossed as he watched the people walking by. There were whispers, as there always had been, and people forcing themselves to avert their eyes. Some didn't bother looking away, they simply looked the witcher in his eyes, a hint of challenge and disgust swirling through out them.

"Fuck you lookin' at mutant?" A man with pox marks covering his face shouted towards he white-haired man. Geralt didn't move, he didn't seem to have even the patience to care this morning.

"Geralt?" Ciri looked up at him, pulling his attention back to the present.

"Enjoy your night," he smirked with a knowing smile. It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement, she knew made her blush softly, she could feel the heat creeping up the back of her neck and over her ears.

"Yes, I did. Don't we have somewhere better to be?" She rolled her eyes, turning to walk onward, Geralt chuckling as he followed in tow. She was right though, they were expected shortly, and it was evident Ciri meant to walk, despite having perfectly capable horses. He didn't necessarily mind, but to have options wouldn't be too much to ask.

"Hopefully this contract will be quick, I know you want to get back to the Kaer Morhen before winter."

"Still have a few weeks before that, but I don't need that pass freezing over early. Would be my luck." Geralt sighed, shrugging as he walked beside the young woman.

"Where is Eskel? I thought he was to come with us?"

"He will join us later, he has some errands to run." Geralt smirked. "He decided to go ahead and get the last of supplies and a few other odds-and-ends to take back with us."

It was smart, they had supplies already, but who knew if it would be a harsher winter than they expected, or longer. Ciri had set up a winter garden prior to their departure, but a hard freeze might be more than the sprigs could take. She was excited that her lavender had come in just fine, and faster than she had anticipated. It had started drying nicely as well. Triss and Yen would've been happy with her efforts.

It was a short walk, but enough time o think about the people she loved and missed. She looked at Geralt as she thought, trying to decide if she could pull of contacting the sorceresses. He had already told her where they were that wouldn't be hard. But what would happen if he found out?

Only one way to find out.

* * *

_I do not own any of the characters portrayed._

_Thanks for reading._

_Blessed be._


End file.
